


Fall for the Pumpkin

by Illidria



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buccaneer too, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scar is a sob, Vomiting, someone take Olivier's sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illidria/pseuds/Illidria
Summary: A collection of mostly humourus Halloween/Autum-themed One-shots, all based on sent prompts.Chapter 3: Not another couple's costume! - Liv/Bucc"You remember that you wouldn't even look at my phone, right?"A sly grin pulling one corner of her mouth up."Maybe so? Should've just sent the pic to me via messenger then."





	1. Pumpkin Spice - Liv/Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernWall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernWall/gifts).



> A collection of One-Shots, send in via my tumblr. You want one too? You can find the link in the notes at the end of this chapter (because I was too dumb to figure out how to get it up here :,D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number 1: “You are NOT having a pumpkin spice latte after what happened last year” for Liv/Miles.
> 
> Thank you my love :D (Mother of all of my fics <3)

"No."

_"Why not?!"_

Whiny wasn't something one would say when asked to describe Olivier Mira Armstrong, yet here he was. Liv crossing her arms in front of her chest, eyes angry slits, almost pouting. Miles was hard-pressed not to laugh.

"You are _not_ having a pumpkin spice latte after what happened last year!"

His argument not sticking of course, not even holding. Was not even sure if she even _remembered_ what had happened last year. He though, could hardly forget it.

"Tell me one good reason why not then! And how can you even forbid me to, I'm a grown fucking woman, I..."

The barista was already looking at them, the whole café basically, when Miles raised his hand, giving the young lady a sign.

"What was that?!"

Gosh, after how peaceful a pair they'd become he'd almost forgotten how it felt when Olivier's anger was directed at him. His girlfriend huffing, turning around with a mean look and stepping up to the counter.

Ordered, with as much friendliness as she could muster, a large pumpkin spice latte. Stepped up next to her when he saw the poor barista take a step back, yet with a strong voice refusing to take her order. Olivier's left eyelid started to twitch.

"May I ask why not?"

Remained polite, though her voice took on an icy edge. Yet, he knew that she'd worked customer service all through school and during the beginning of her career, too, to make ends meet. She would never be needlessly mean.

The young lady remained calm and explained evenly.

"We have order to not sell you any drink with pumpkin spice in our establishment, that you might drink in here. You may order anything else from the menu without trouble of course."

"As long as it's not pumpkin spiced?"

"As long as it's not pumpkin spiced."

Olivier tried her best to stay calm, he could see that. Her other eye started twitching now too though.

"Who, and excuse my choice of words here, is such a _fucking_ idiot to let me order anything during autumn, _unless_ it's pumpkin spiced?!"

Miles put a hand on her shoulder, though Olivier shrugged it off with an angry glanc. The young lady starting to talk again, a bit more nervous than before, when the owner of the cafe stepped up next to her.

If anybody remembered the last pumpkin spice latte debacle but him, it was Scar.

"That would've been me. And I stand by that: You may order anything if you want to take it with you, but you'll never again drink pumpkin spiced beverages in my establishment!"

Miles had heard it and judging by the gleam in Olivier's eyes, she had too.

"So it's alright if I take it _out_ of the shop with me?"

"I'd personally hand it over at the door."

Miles groaned, interjecting before Olivier could order.

"Liv, _love_ , you get sick from pumpkin spiced stuff. Violently so!"

She scoffed.

"Don't you think I would _know_ that?! I _never_ tried pumpkin spice before!"

Proceeded to order, the whole café trying not to stare and failing miserably. Scar true to his word handing her over her cup, she'd taken one size over large, though standing in front of the closed door for a good long while after, making sure that Olivier made no move to get back into the store.

"You'll get sick Liv, you did the last time too! Puked all over Scar's shop!"

Olivier waving his words away.

"I've told you before, I would _know_ that! Also, this tastes great! I could never get sick from this!"

With a deep sigh Miles let things commence.

* * *

_"What have I done?!"_

Rubbed her back, hands under the tank-top, working softly up and down. Olivier's voice croaky, full of despair, hoarse.

"Shhh, it's alright. You probably were too drunk the last time to remember properly."

She wouldn't turn after the last bout, was embarrassed that he was sitting there at all, watching and hearing her puke, but he'd seen her face not long ago, pale and tear-streaked.

"I thought I'd puked from drinking too much, not that I couldn't stomach the pumpkin spice!"

The wet washcloth he'd put against her neck was sliding down her back slowly, so Miles repositioned it. Pinned one of her long strands of hair up with a clip, having escaped the hurried bun he'd formed on top of her head. Held her when she retched once more, nothing left anymore, but the pain still audible anyways.

"You _were_ drunk off your ass. And it took me a while to connect the dots either, don't worry. The soup at your parents last Christmas? I only got out of the cook after putting you in bed that there was some pumpkin in it. And later when we got the muffins from my mom and you got sick afterwards? Pumpkin backed in. Only then I got it, you know?"

She dry-heaved, while he wrapped his arms around her tightly, like Oliver was doing with the toilet. Miles glad for the plush-carpet on the floor, something Liv had brought with her when moving in. Kept them from getting cold on the tiles.

"What did I do?"

Miles had only ever told her that she'd puked at Scar's shop, but never the full extent.

"Well, you vomited. A lot. Maybe it took me and Scar several hours to clean it all up, which was bad considering that he'd only let us in at all because I'd asked him to use the toilet, having caught him when he was just closing up."

There was a touch of bewilderment in her voice.

"I don't remember him being mad afterwards."

"You were in pain Liv, in real and audible pain. _And_ drunk, which means you were confused too. You were weeping and miserable and aside from vowing to never give you pumpkin again, once I told him, he only felt for you."

She sniffled.

"So I looked like that in front of him _too_?! I..."

He kissed her neck, aiming the washcloth taken from there at the shower. It landed two feet in front of it with a wet smack.

"You are the most beautiful person on this planet, yes. Stop worrying."

"I've been so mean to you!"

Snickered against her skin at that.

" _Phew_ , like that's something new. I know who you are and love you for it, don't forget this. Food allergies and all."

Finally she turned around, looking like she'd been put through the wrangler. Smiled a little though, pale face flushed with a small blush, stray strands of hair falling into her face. The streaks of her tears still there, though a minute later swiped away with a fresh washcloth by him.

"What do you say Liv, we brush our teeth and go to bed?"

A nod from her, a kiss on his lips after cleaning themselves up, once she did not feel thoroughly icky anymore. Let herself be helped by him, still feeling a bit shaky, knees wobbly. Though when changing into her pyjama pants she seemingly felt strong enough, at home enough, to crack jokes again.

"You know what's a shame?"

He grunted a noise of encouragement while pulling his shirt over his head.

"Pumpkin spice is really fucking tasty. Almost as good as mint flavour."

Head finally emerging from the cloth, he smiled at her.

"How about I talk Scar into offering it all year through? The mint flavour I mean?"

She smiled at him, full of warmth, though there was laughter in her voice.

"You are a man with too much power Miles!"

Cradling her in his arms, turning off the light, he thought that he could life with the responsibility of mint flavoured beverages.

As long as it wasn't pumpkin, everything was fine.


	2. The thing with the costume - LivScar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the lovely anon on tumblr, who wished for “Remember that IOU you gave me? Well this is it. You ARE wearing this couples costume” and (or, but I did both together :P) “I’m not wearing THAT” for LivScar. So here it is and thank you dear Anon :D You want a little fic too? Go to my tumblr and wish for one :D

"What about this one?"

Pirate. A classic if there ever was one. Not that the ocean was near, but still. Scar's face told her everything she needed to know.

"No."

Went through the racks further, knowing better than to give in to his bad mood. Olivier had remembered to tell him about her parents Halloween-Party well in advance, asking him if he wanted to go with her in fucking _June_. And he'd said yes, had even claimed to look forward to it. She'd not disclosed that he'd need to put on a costume. He'd said he wouldn't mind it.

Foolishly she'd believed him to be unlikely to lie.

"I'm not wearing _that_!"

Wordlessly put back the Tarzan-costume, a piece of leather on a coat hanger. It had been worth a try at least. A girl could dream and all that jazz.

"Why can't I go in my traditional clothing? Seems to be a costume to most people, right?"

Going through the racks still, Olivier was happy to at least have caught where his mood stemmed from.

"This is about these kids in the other store, right? The one asking you where you'd found the stuff you wore?"

A grunt from him.

They'd stopped at the costume-section while grocery shopping two or three days ago. She'd just picked up Scar from the house of prayer after a ceremony. He'd worn traditional clothes, a striped kameez, his sash and sandals. The weather was still warm enough, he'd not worn a jacket, the pearls in his braid glinting in the sun. It had been fun to show each other ridiculous costumes, until a few teens had asked him from which rack he'd taken his clothes. Not even mean-spirited, but maybe too young, too dumb, too unknowing to understand that it wasn't a costume, but his truth.

He'd stayed calm, had explained to the kids that the things he wore were genuine, worn out of believe and not a costume. They'd gotten the message too, yet Scar's mood for all things Halloween had been soured.

His answer more mumbled then spoken aloud then, though she still heard.

"Not only these kids."

Resurfaced from the racks, emptyhanded. Scar had not told her of another encounter.

"There's been more?"

"It didn't happen to me, but we talked about the topic at the house of prayer. Nearly all that go about their day in traditional clothing had such moments it seems. Like it's okay to wear our culture like a costume or something."

Olivier could not remember there to have been an Ishvalan costume when she was a child. Yet, that was about twenty years ago. Ishval had belonged to Amestris, a living and thriving culture. Nobody dressed modern-Xingese either after all. Could remember though, in her teens, that there'd been a lot of pushback against the costumes based on the northern native people, the tribes Buccaneer came from. After protests, she was sure her father had been involved _somehow_ , the packages had vanished from the shelves.

She walked over to Scar, her love still sitting on the small stool he'd taken a seat on after seeing into what kind of place they'd set foot into. Arms crossed in front of his chest, Hoodie red and jeans dark, his sash around his waist. Extended his hand to her when she neared though, their fingers interlacing.

"You fear that your culture will turn into a costume?"

"Kids walking around and asking where we bought it, not knowing that this is simply how we looked every day. Wouldn't be the first time that this country turned people it annihilated into a costume only."

Bumped her knees to his, felt his other hand on her thigh. Gazed down on him, his eyes full of sorrow and worry. Cupped his face, tilted his head.

" _Tried_ to! They won't get through with this, we'll fight it. And to the kids we'll explain it all, okay?"

Scar sighing, not smiling, but not as sad anymore either.

"It's so wild to me, you know? Children growing up now that hadn't even been born before the war. They only know of Ishval as a desert where nobody life’s anymore. Have no idea what _was_."

His head coming to rest against her side, tall enough even when sitting, her fingers threading through his hair. Soft and long on top, the shorn sides tickling her hands. With a deep breath he stood then, hoisted himself up and pressed a kiss to her lips before she could step further back to make room.

"Don't despair, but fight. Heard that somewhere I think."

Another kiss, then he walked the rows with her. Looked at costumes and made a face, smiling at others. Olivier knew that they’d probably talk more, but also understood that for now he’d not worry, but try to have fun.

"How about this one?"

Held up a mermaid costume, full with tail-skirt and shell-bra.

"Not before hell freezes over!"

A smile pulling on Scar's lips though, warm and small, putting the costume back. Walked the rows some more, soon vanishing from sight, while she was searching too.

Her Mom had gotten a friend of hers to let them look through his store, so they could lend costumes from there if they wanted. No other people, shop closed for the public, the possibility to mock the others choices given to them on a silver platter.

"Ever thought of sexy nurse?"

"Liv, you're an ass!"

Always waving the offending costume in question around of course.

"You said your favourite comic was Aquaman as a child, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Look!"

A pair of pants held up, looking like green scales. A trident attached to it and a leather-strap one seemingly was supposed to pull over their chest.

"This costume lacks a top Scar."

"Would look good though!"

"Nice try."

And while they each found several costumes that could be fun, Scar after some time got hung up on another idea.

"This one is for couples, one is a power outlet and the other a plug. Do people really wear that?"

"Please don't tell me you want to do a couples costume?!"

He shrugged.

"If it's a nice one?"

Olivier keeping closer to him now, thwarting several horrible ideas before he could become hung up on them.

"Superman and Louis Lane?"

"I doubt you'd fit the pencil skirt."

"Zookeeper and Lion?"

"On all fours only in the bedroom, we talked about that."

He flushed, while she grinned wolfishly at him, elbow in his side.

"You know I'm joking, right?"

"About the bedroom, or...?"

Laughed then, his open-ended question accompanied by a grin of his own and an arm sneaking around her waist. Walked the rows together one more time, both not sure yet. Olivier noting that despite not thinking of a couple’s costume, she wanted them to match at least _somewhat_.

Scar's voice even when he spoke again, turning his head and leaning down a bit to speak directly into her ear.

"You remember the time I asked all the girls at a party for a pad, because you've been surprised?"

Her ears burning red at the thought alone. Scar had asked so many girls, even once or twice getting slapped, before someone had understood that his question had not been a joke, but genuine. A few minutes later she'd been almost mugged in the women's bathroom.

"Yeah, I really wasn't well-prepared that night. Still owe you one for that."

Silently he pointed towards a dress on the wall, another costume next to it. Olivier heard herself groan, tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"NO!"

"Remember that IOU! This is it, you _are_ wearing this couples costume!"

Made a face, tried the puppy-eyes, though nothing seemed to work.

"Why?!"

Scar's smile brilliant.

"I _loved_ this movie as a kid!"

He’d forced her to watch this one sixteen times with her already. She should’ve hidden when she’d had the chance.

* * *

 

Scar had forgotten one important thing about Halloween and couple costumes: He'd have to dress up too.

Had been helped, Alex Armstrong happy to show him the lapels and cufflinks and boots and everything really about the old-timey outfit. Catherine had come in after, all professional, doing his hair in a half-man-bun-hairstyle and even forcing on his face a touch of make-up. Claiming that the only thing that could calm the slightly irritated Olivier, her costume weighing more than twenty pounds and being super constricting, was him looking his best and as handsome as possible.

Wondered for a moment, the guests always announced as whom or what they were dressed before entering the ballroom, why exactly he'd agreed to come after all? Thoughts, worries forgotten quickly though when Amue helped her older sister down the stairs.

Olivier breath-taking, not just like in the movie of course, but even more beautiful.

Hadn't dyed her hair, had claimed that a wig would be overkill and as such her hair had simply been done like it needed to be, more than long enough as it was. A touch of make-up on her face, the layers and layers of golden dress falling from her waist in stark contrast with said, seemingly tiny, waist. A touch of clevage to be seen, her hands and underarms covered in long gloves.

Forgot to offer her his arm, was so taken with how she looked that it was her stepping up to him, hand pushing against the hint of bare chest his shirt offered. A smile on her face, looking him up and down.

"Hey handsome. Sure we need to go into that ballroom?"

His throat dry, though the knowledge gratifying that she was in truth just as nervous as him.

"Not really. But however tempting it is, after waiting a bit it will be even better, won't it?"

Amue the one speaking up, even with over twenty still a little sister.

"Uh, _gross_! Cut it out and go inside now, Mom is already texting me constantly because she's so impatient!"

Offered Liv his arm then, the dress a bit squished when she stepped closer to him, but still breath-taking. The announcer straightening when seeing them step closer to the stairs, double doors pulled fully open.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Beauty and the Beast!"


	3. Not another lame couple's costume! - Liv/Bucc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey love,  
> when you base a fic on a game-of-thrones AU you've not yet written and turn it into a show in the universe of the fic^^ We be doing some next level shit XD
> 
> Also, for all those curious, the prompt: “Remember that IOU you gave me? Well this is it. You ARE wearing this couples costume” for Liv/Buc
> 
> Thank you so much dear, I really hope you like it <3<3<3

"So you won't even look first?!"

"Why should I? It's going to be shit, every couples costume I've ever seen is fucking shit!"

Gosh, Buccaneer loved her temper and how straight to the point she was, but her stubbornness at times felt like it was going to be the death of him.

"Liv, you know I would never dress you in something horrible, right? Your boundaries are..."

With little patience she talked over him, voice full of irritation and gaze smouldering. He should've brought up this topic _after_ she'd calmed down from a shitty workday.

" _Mine_ , good that you at least seem to know that! I'm not going to dress up as some princess, or animal, or..."

Buccaneer decided on using the greatest weapon at his disposal.

Had he ever wanted to use it? No. But Olivier did not seem like giving him a choice on the matter, so stubbornly refusing to even listen to him. He'd earned the slip of paper two years ago, they'd been little more than acquaintances, her friends with Scar and he with Miles, only meeting when these two finally got together.

Had liked her, the dry humour, the temper. Wilful and strong she was, drawing him in with her wild way of being. They'd been at a party together with their friends, she'd been drunk and almost beyond speaking. And had still stepped into a tattoo parlour, wanting the most ridiculous thing to be edged onto her perfect behind. He'd gotten her out of there, distracted her with some ice-cream from a 24/7 shop and when he'd gotten her home and she'd sobered up some time later, Buccaneer sleeping on her front porch because he’d thought sleeping on her couch to be creepy, she'd thanked him.

Handing him the little slip of paper with the IOU and another tacked onto it. Her number on it in loopy numbers.

"Remember that IOU you gave me? Well, this is it. You _are_ wearing this couples costume."

Watched the colour drain from her face, not even _knowing_ what he’d picked, though her temper quelled just a little. His next words even, though he so desperately just wanted to tell her what he was doing this for.

"I'm not going to dress you up as a princess. I was thinking more along the lines of _Queen_!"

Olivier seeming stunned for a moment, though caught herself quickly. Narrowing her eyes, voice low.

"I swear to god, if you follow this up with an Ice Queen costume you'll be a dead man!"

* * *

"You could've just told me beforehand, you know? I _love_ her character."

Olivier sipping on her beer, careful not to spill any, leaning against a column in the North City ballroom. A few feet away the other party-guests dancing and laughing and screaming, the beat of the music reverberating through his whole body. Laughter of his own coming forth.

"You remember that you wouldn't even look at my phone, right?"

A sly grin pulling one corner of her mouth up.

"Maybe so? Should've just sent the pic to me via messenger then."

"Boundaries, you got them. I respect them."

Winked, which earned him a chuckle from her. Dress rustling, hair swaying. Olivier was absolutely breath-taking.

The dress floor-length, white cloth almost sheer, though the armour covered everything important up. Made from real leather, it had taken Buccaneer weeks to complete. Had rarely been as proud of the skills he'd learned during his childhood as after finishing it. They'd gotten lucky with the boots she wore though, found in a thrift store for cheap. Reaching just below her knees, almost the same shade of brown leather as her armour. When she stepped forwards the dress parted at her legs, giving one a look of her strong legs.

Her own sabre at her hip, Buccaneer having lost count on the number of people who'd commented on how _real_ it looked. Olivier's hair flowing in parts, braided in others. It had taken him hours to braid the glass pearls in, hair long and the braids small, as such numerous. Yet she'd patiently held out, as well as she could at last.

The earrings and necklace had been a pain though, only after some searching online they'd found some for sale.

"Buccaneer, be honest now: How long have you been training up for the costume?

Maybe she'd once or twice already patted his bare abs in passing. Or when he first presented his costume to her.

Flushed a little, though tried to play it off.

"Please, I _always_ look like that!"

His heart skipping a beat when she stepped up to him, hands on his pecks, a devious smile on her face.

"That's unrealistic and you know it. So be honest, how long?"

"A month."

Dieting, a strict training regimen and her constant teasing about his budding xingese-style beard it had taken for him to reach his goal. Wore tight leather pants, a belt around his hip with pouches and a fake short sword. Boots too, his hair done in a long braid, his budding beard having evolved into one he could properly style. The tattoos of his people on his shoulders and back were not like the ones from the show in style, but nobody had commented on that, too much in awe of Olivier it seemed.

Buccaneer feeling her fingernails on his bare skin for a second, before he caught her smile.

"Diligent, though you're buff enough to pull it off all the time, you know?"

"The costume?"

"The no-shirt look."

He blushed deeper, a bit embarrassed.

Was working on taking compliments, he really was, though a kind of natural shyness made it hard. Had specifically chosen this as a couple costume, King and Queen of their people from her favourite book-series turned TV-show. She loved the characters, the subversion of the usual tropes. The Queen there having chosen her king, elevating the man that was ready to bow to her to the man at her side. He'd felt as it was a parable to them, the strong Queen and her strong-looking but actually pretty timid King. Also, he'd known that she'd dig the costume, feel comfortable in it, strong.

The people constantly coming up to them, dressed to the nines like other characters from the show bowing to her, was also a fun plus.

Once more he lifted her to his shoulder, while Olivier brandished her sword, people bowing and screaming out her titles from the show, others taking pictures. It came with the added bonus that the crowd tended to part for them.

"Okay now, I have fun and all, but be honest Bucc: why?!"

The announcer climbing up on the stage they'd been on about an hour ago, the costume contest Buccaneer had signed them up for having been full of a hard competition. The man announcing winners though, from last to first, their names not falling for a long while. Buccaneer allowed himself to hope.

"You know what the first prize is?"

Olivier shook her head.

"But you know that I've been trying to get you a ticket for your favourite bands concert, right? And that everywhere is completely sold out?"

A nod, followed by a booming voice.

"And the winners are Olivier Mira Armstrong and William Buccaneer! Come up here you two, get the tickets for..."

The crowds cheer drowning out the last few words, Buccaneer pulling Olivier through the crowd by her hand, beaming. Proud that his plan had worked, though when climbing up the stage he heard Olivier whisper into his ear.

"You are _crazy_!"

Miles had called it romantic when hearing of his plan, Scar had said that this seemed like a lot of hoops for a pair of tickets to a concert. Buccaneer understood why each of them had been friends with one of the two. Yet when he lifted Olivier to his shoulder once more, cheering with the people down below when she brandished her sword, and thank the heavens that nobody knew it was the real thing, it did not matter.

She'd get to see her favourite band, he'd get to see her smile. And they’d had fun tonight, lots of it, however much they'd fought beforehand. Olivier back on her feet next to him after being handed the tickets, the two mingling with the crowd. Her voice a whisper in his ear, though her words had him flush deeply.

"You remember what happened after the battle in the episode with the siege of the eastern border? You're going to get that!"

Leather pants were torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, don't hesitate to visit my tumblr and wish for a little fic there :D


	4. Seven and counting - Liv/Miles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey love,
> 
> here is your last prompt :D It took me a while to figure out a fitting situation, but I think I got it now ;) I really hope you like it and for those interested, the prompt was:
> 
> “I don’t care that it’s midnight/3am you need sleep and so do I” - for Liv/Miles
> 
> I altered it a bit though, so it fits better into everything^^
> 
> Have fun!

"We should go out too, throw eggs on some houses. At the Robinsons maybe, their cat always poops in the sandbox."

A grunt from her husband, arm around her shoulders gripping a bit tighter. Smiled, knowing that this was not only affection, but a try to have her stay put. The living room dark behind them, only the running TV sending flickering shadows of light over their faces from time to time. Miles half-hanging and half-sitting next to the armrest, her leaning against his chest. Arm securely around her and voice a sleepy mumble.

"Scar will bring the kids back after breakfast tomorrow and then we'll look after Mei for the day too. And Buccaneer is coming by in the afternoon with his girls, so we should probably sleep some, you know?"

Seven kids to watch over. Each of them a handful on their own, though she knew that one could mostly leave the group to their own devices in the backyard. After locking the garden-gate well that was.

"Mustang had the house painted, Riza said she hates the colour. I've already filled balloons with paint."

Miles chuckling, her body jostled by his.

"He'd know it's you."

"Yet he wouldn't dare retaliate."

Turned in his grip, coming face to face with him. Noses almost touching. A smile on her husband’s face when he spoke, more heard then seen.

"He's afraid of being bullied even further."

"You know he needs it. It's what makes this a good neighbourhood."

Their laughter ridding them of any tension left, their charade of wanting to cover up her planned mischief with a weak reasoning over.

Lay together for a bit more, just _were_ , watching as another batch of teens got stabbed by a masked killer on TV. Olivier had to admit that the day had been a long one. Playing with the kids, which were almost vibrating with excitement for the coming afternoon. Getting them into their costumes, carving pumpkins, until they'd been picked up for trick treat by Scar. He'd accompany Mei anyways, had volunteered to watch their three too. The kids quickly having devised the plan to have a sleepover.

Uncle Scar, brooding in the mother-hen kind of way, could never say no to them.

When going to her parents they'd taken the mobile with them though, ready to pick up their kids should one want to back out. And as no call came, except from Scar telling them at midnight that all were asleep now and had been well-behaved, they'd taken their time. Driving back home only when her parents had retired from the ballroom, guests leaving slowly but surely. They'd cleaned up their own house then a bit, changed out of their costumes and showered.

And entertained awful ideas.

"Would you let me throw toilet paper over the house of the Raven's down the block?"

She _saw_ that Miles was tempted. Instead held her a bit tighter again.

"We'd get in trouble."

"I'll let you tell me that over and over again from the sidewalk while I throw, okay?"

A deep sigh from him, a slight smile on his handsome face, though she took note of the rings under his eyes. How heavy Miles eyelids seemed to be, how bone-tired he quite clearly was. Kissed his chin from her position in his arms, watched his mouth stretch and his muscles relax. Oh how she loved his voice.

"I _do_ care that it’s three am, you know? You need sleep and so do I."

"Aw, boo!"

He tried to get into a half-sitting position, pushing her up with him.

"Too boring for your tastes?"

Olivier shrugging at his words, letting herself be pulled up to her feet by Miles. Shivered when he whispered in her ear.

"I've got another idea for you to burn some energy."

" _That's_ still possible for you? But not throwing eggs at people’s houses?"

"It's not often the kids are out!"

Let herself be kissed, taking in his smell, the way his arms wrapped around her waist. The slight pull upstairs by him, TV shut down and way found with ease. More kisses exchanged, laughter, whispers. They truly were only rarely alone.

The ringtone of Miles mobile pulling them out of another deep kiss, her top already in one corner of the bedroom, his shirt somewhere in the hallway.

"I swear to god if this is Karley..."

Yet it wasn't, but one of Miles friends, on vacation and having forgotten that time-zones were a thing. Was back by her side a few minutes later, kissing her neck, laughter not gone from him.

"You think that was the universe calling?"

Olivier puzzled.

"Why?"

"Every time the kids weren't home they got a sibling."

Laughed into their kiss, smiled when their foreheads came to rest against the others, blankets shoved off again.

"We'd have to watch eight kids next year."

"Nine. Buccaneer and Solaris are getting another one, remember? Soon we'll have enough for a soccer-team!"

Kissed, decisions made ages ago already, Miles hands pulling on her hips and hers curling in his hair. Yet, something occurred to her.

"Scar really isn't pulling his weight, is he?"

Miles laughter held for solid five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More prompts hadn't been send in guys, so I guess that's it :P

**Author's Note:**

> I cherish all comments, weather they be long or short, even only one word makes me squeal with happiness after all. And if you’re seeing this fic ten years after I published it, don’t worry: Old or new, I’ll still love what you left me to read <3 I answer to all comment btw, though it sometimes takes me a day or two. Should you not want me to answer, just write _whisper_ in front of it.  
>  I thank you for reading this fic of mine through to the end. As I said, I appreciate all comments and kudos and should you want to get into direct contact with me [this is my tumblr](http://illidria.tumblr.com/). There you can get into discussions with me, or even send in wish-fics.  
> Happy reading and thank you <3


End file.
